Episode 4
Power Blaster Kieran and Ben had finished practicing their techniques and launches and finally came strolling out of the area in which they'd been practicing. "So how the training go?" Ethan asked whilst lying on a bench nearby, eyes still closed. "Battle us and we'll show you!" Kieran readied his Bey. Then a massive person came charging through. "You don't deserve to battle Ethan! I've watched you both from the shadows and Ethan has taken out 100 Bladers in 1 go and you take several shots to take out 1 so you'll battle me instead!" the man came stampeding through. "So you were the feeling I kept having during my battles?" Ethan sat up and openned his eyes. "I'll crush you for that" Ethan whipped out his Launcher and Bey and pointed it at the man. "Hold it right there!" another man jumped down from the building. "The name's Luke and excuse Jack, he's annoying when it comes to who battles who." "Well control that rampaging puppy you call a Blader!" Ethan pointed his Bey at Luke. "Calm down. If I'd battle someone to win it wouldn't be you. Instead I came here to challenge Kieran and Ben to a match. Unfortunately Jack constantly follows me as best as possible so he's going to end up joining the battle," Luke sighed. Kieran and Ben accepted the challenge whilst Ethan led back down, but still listening in on the battle. Jack started off against Kieran and used a Dark Bull H145SD. "A Balance type huh?" Ben examined Bull. "You got that right! Smash 'em!" Jack commanded his Bey and it smashed Pegasus into the sky. "Well this is going to happen earlier than I thought but we might as well do it now! Pegasus Starblast Attack!" Kieran cried. "Let it rip!" Ben leaped into the air and blasted Striker down to Bull. "Huh? Launching Striker in the air whilst Pegasus uses Starblast Attack will result in Bull taking 2 very hard hits but the collision for Striker should knock it out," Luke thought. "Let it rip!" Luke launched his Bey in to clear away Pegasus but the attack from Striker still landed. Bull was sent flying but luckily they weren't battling in a real stadium, they were battling near a deserted area of the city. Luke's Bey, Earth Eagle 145WD was smashing Pegasus into a building whilst Striker was smashing Bull into several walls and sending it through the wall. Kieran got angry that he wasn't exactly in the battle. "I'm not going to give up! Go Pegasus!" Kieran cried and Pegasus smashed Eagle away and flew down on Bull. "Perfect. Now I can use my Special Move. Go Bull Uppercut!" Jack roared and Bull sent Pegasus flying and Eagle smashed it again. "You don't want to get in the way of an Eagle when it's patrolling the skies. My Earth Eagle is a master at gliding around in the sky," Luke smiled as Eagle kept pouncing Pegasus. "Grr! We need to get Eagle out of the sky before Pegasus is completely demolished!" Kieran growled. "I would help but if I instantly take my mind away from Dark Bull, he'll kill me. That Leap Launch still takes a lot out of Striker and when Eagle swooped through he may have knocked Striker so that may've taken even more out of him," Ben sighed. "If you want I'll take over," Ethan leaped up and started strolling towards everyone. "If you don't win here then I will personally smash your Beys beyond full repair. I will show no mercy for wimps. Ben! You sent even Rock Leone flying after demolishing Lion Gale Force Wall which took most out of you and you had still used that Leap Launch without much practice and you're getting beaten by a mere Dark Bull? I thought better and Kieran, ever since you finally used that Special move I thought that you would a decent Blader but I guess not. If you are the powerful Bladers that I thought not 2 or 3 days ago, you should defeat these guys with both hands tied behind your backs!" Ethan was harsh as normal. "Don't you think that's harsh putting pressure on Kieran and Ben that if they lose you'll smash their Beys into smithereens?!" Luke growled. "I know what I'm doing so back off!" Ethan roared as Luke literally did shut up instantly. "I'll give you a hint to beating Bull. The key is Striker's Energy Ring. Even the tiniest point can do a lot of damage." and with that said, Ethan resumed resting. "Of course! The horns on Striker's Energy Ring. If I can focus all of Striker's last ounce of power into 1 of them horns then Bull will get sent flying," Ben thought. "Time to finish off Bull!" Striker slashed past Bull several times and as Bull attacked, Striker used's it Speed Boost power to get behind Bull. "Now then! 1-point SMASHER!!!" Ben cried and Striker attacked in a way that the kind of horns on Striker's energy ring were filled with Striker's last piece of strength that Bull went flying and knocked Eagle out of Pegasus' way and Pegasus finally regained control of it's movements. Bull and Eagle smacked down to the ground in a area which they couldn't move. "Time for a bit of revenge. Go Pegasus Starblast Attack!" Kieran smiled and sent Bull and Eagle flying. Luke and Jack ran after their Beys and disappeared in the distance. "That's the Kieran and Ben I know!" Ethan smiled. "Now what are we gonna do considering there's nothing else to actually do," Ben wondered... Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade Episodes